


Under Glittering Stars

by Zephyros22



Series: Arc Two [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Royalty, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22





	Under Glittering Stars

"I still don't understand why there needs to be a corset under a dress that already has laces." 

Lilia caught her friend's gaze in the mirror sympathetically. "Queen's orders, ma'am. You have to absolutely look the part of a lady in waiting, frills, laces and everything in between."

The older knight let out a grumble in protest as Lilia tugged harder at the corset strings. "To be honest, I would love to wear a dress like yours. Its just gorgeous! I bet you'll look stunning, ma'am."

Amelia managed to twist herself to turn to her younger guard elite. "Lilia, you can stop calling me 'ma'am' you know. I know Alio said it was better to address me by some title, but it just feels so strange coming from you."

Lilia flashed her captain a smile. "I know, but it's a little exciting, in a way. You being a lady of honor and all, and me being one of the Knight's Five- er, four, now I suppose." The younger archer chuckled, hands forgetting their task for a moment.

Amelia gave a fake roll of her eyes at her friend. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to swoon, my lovely knight protector?" Lilia burst out into laughter, nearly doubling over trying to catch her breath. 

"Really, Amelia, I'm trying to focus! Can't you contain your humor once I'm finished?"

The red head let out a bark of laughter. "But then I can't laugh with you! This stupid vice is going to keep me from even breathing properly!" She turned her head back towards the mirror in front of her, examining herself with skepticism. Her auburn locks had been curled and pinned up out of her face, which Marie herself had painted to look the part of a lady. It didn't suit her at all. Amelia was used to her face clean of makeup and dirty with the work of a soldier. The person in the reflection seemed foreign and fragile, so unlike the person she was familiar with.

"Honestly." She huffed quietly "I'm impersonating a lady of honor so I can find out who the person behind these rumors is, but what should I do once I find them? It's not like I can fight with this blasted thing on."

"That's why you call us." A different voice replied from the doorway of the dressing room. Amelia craned her head to regard Alio, his taller, darker form blotting out some of the light from the hallway. "You are meant to stay at the Queen's side, no matter what. The rest of us will deal with whoever has caused this mess."

Lilia let out an indignant cry at the sight of her captain. "You can't be in here!" She declared, stepping up to his taller stature and standing on her toes. "Her Lady is getting dressed, you can't be here for that!!"

Amelia, as much as she tried to contain it, burst out laughing. Her chest hurt with the effort, but the image of the smaller archer trying to stand up to the captain in order to defend her honor was simply too much to bear.

"Lilia, really! Let him come in. The captain has seen far more of me than is present now."

Lilia, for all her effort, tried to contain the pink blush on her face, but let Alio inside as told. She did, however, stick her tounge out at him as she went back to the laces on the corset. 

"Her Majesty wants me to let you know that she will be expecting you within the hour. She is almost finished preparing." Alio caught his deputy's eyes in the mirror, and Amelia smiled impishly. 

"Alio, you're so stiff! You should relax a little. I'm sure there will be pretty young ladies tonight who would love to dance with the captain of the Knight's Five."

The captain tried to hide a smile by turning his face, but both women managed to catch it, and laughed teasingly at the oldier knight. 

Amelia winced at one final, sharp tug at her laces. "Done!" Lilia announced. "And not a moment too soon. We still have to get your crinoline and pettiocoats and bodice and-" Amelia groaned as the younger knight darted off towards the wardrobe

Alio let out a small chuckle, coming to stand by Amelia at the vanity. "Only you could have this much patience." he teased. Amelia shot him a sharp look, but was surprised to find his brow drawn together in seriousness.

"You realize that tonight will be crucial." It was not a question. Amelia nodded in reply, her face drawing on a more pensive expression. 

"As much as you need to act like a lady tonight, you need to be on guard at all times. If you even think someone is suspicious, let one of us know immediately."

"I know." Amelia replied evenly. "We've been through this Alio. I know my role."

"Then you must also know why I chose you for it."

This caught Amelia off-guard. She drew her eyes to Alio's in the reflection, gazing at his darker expression. 

"You were the one to notice Princess Mia's behavior. You were the one that risked your life coming back here to protect her Majesty. If you hadn't, I'm not sure I would have been able to garauntee her safety." His voice was low, not intended for Lilia in the other room. "That's why I trust you to keep her majesty safe. You did more than I could have."

Amelia turned to meet his eyes in full. His expression had softened, a small bit of regret evident in his features. "Alio..." She began

"Found them!!" Lilia called from the other room.

Alio smiled. "I think that is my cue to exit. I will see you soon." he turned, his cape fluttering behind him slightly as he neared the doorway. 

"Also, may I add that you look stunning in your under-dress, my lady."

Amelia spluttered indignantly as he paced back down the hallway, choosing instead to turn back to her reflection. "That man never changes."

 

\---

"Okay! Finished!" 

Amelia peaked an eye open towards her reflection. Slowly, she regarded herself in the mirror, twisting and turning to admire her ensemble. Her gown was a simple rose red, the bodice detailed with small ruffled stomacher. The skirt seemed to float like mist, a paler sheer color that reminded Amelia of a rosy blush. The back was detailed with a large bow and smaller laces to let out the dress if need be. Simple white gloves and slippers finished the ensemble quite nicely. 

"Wow" Amelia stated simply. "Very nice"

"You look amazing!!" Lilia beamed up at her. "Her Majesty was so right in choosing this dress!!"

Amelia couldn't tear her eyes away from the reflection in front of her. "This is...I'm not sure." She spoke quietly. "I never thought I'd get to wear something like this. Its...unexpected, honestly."

The dress and corset hugged her body in a way that was unfamiliar and in some ways uncomfortable. She couldn't turn or bend easily, and the shoes she wore made her ankles feel wobbly, unsteady. It was very unlike the soft pleated shirts and comfortable leathers she was used to. Yet Amelia couldn't help but admire the way that the skirt ran over her legs like a shimmery mist, and the way her eyes had somehow brightened at the sight of this other self in front of her.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lilia dashed off towards the vanity, coming back with a small wooden box. "Queen Marie said that this should be the last thing to put on before you see her. She said its a gift."

Amelia took the box delicately, sliding open the compartment to reveal a jeweled rose ornament inlaid with small crystals. She turned it back and forth in the light, watching small rose rubies shimmer. "Oh, this is beautiful. I've never seen it before." She breathed. "I wonder who's it was."

An unexpected silence came from Lilia. Amelia looked up to find an ill-concealed look of discomfort on the younger knight's face. "I suppose it doesn't matter now. Let me help you put it on."

Amelia remained silent as Lilia snapped the ornament to her hair, still pondering her reflection in the mirror. She had to admire Lilia's efforts. She did, for all the world, look like a lady from the pages of a story book. She reminded herself of the stories of court romance and unrequited love she used to read as a child, and of how the princess would always fall for the handsome knight. 

But she was not the princess. She was the knight with a rose dappled bodice as her armor.

A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. "Lady Amelia? Are you ready?" Bern asked from the doorway

Amelia turned and gave an unsure smile to her friend. "Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

"Well, if it helps at all, you certainly look the part." Bern laughed. "I never thought I'd get to see you all dressed up like a lady and whatnot, I thought you were a different lass for a moment." 

"There's nothing wrong with dressing up!" Lilia called across the room. "Sometimes us girls want to look pretty too!" 

Bern snorted. "Yeah? Should I be expecting you to put rougge on your cheeks and shoot down a bird whilst wearing a petticoat?"

"Hmph! Maybe I will! I'd like to see you try to pull of Amelia's role, anyways. You'd probably fall out of your heels before you can get own the hallway."

"Yeah? Wanna bet on it?"

"I'm willing to put some bronze in on that." Amelia laughed. "You could have a race maybe, to see which of the boys can run faster down the hallway while wearing slippers."

"I would win, for sure!" Bern interjected. 

"I dunno, I think my money is on Femi, to be honest." 

Amelia smiled as the two continued to bicker good-naturedly. She truly had missed the times at the castle with her friends.

"Bern, shouldn;t we get going?"

The blonde turned, eyes wide. "Ah, right." He flashed a cocky smile and offered Amelia a hand. "Shall we, my lady?" 

Amelia tried to keep a laugh from bubbling up her throat. "Of course, my handsome knight." she replied with a swish of her skirt.

"I'm going to hold you to your bet one of these days, Lilia!" Bern called over his shoulder as they vanished down the corridor. 

\---

The marbled corridors held a quiet chill to them as Bern and Amelia's footsteps echoed down the hallway. The jovial, merry mood from the dressing room seemed to evaporate the closer they drew to the ballroom. Neither of them spoke, though the air remain thick with unsaid words. Amelia refused to give voice to the worries that shadowed her thoughts. Bern remained equally as silent beside her, lips drawn in a tight line as Amelia felt his arm stretch taught under hers. 

They did not know what awaited them in the throng of false smiles and beguiling laughter. Though the soon be to queen had invited all the guests, it was if she was the one being ensnared in a trap. Amelia knew that every motion she made tonight had to be precise and measured, else the eyes of the kingdom watch her. 

Bern must have known this as well, if Amelia could read anything from his wrinkled brow and green eyes locked on the hallway before them. He was never one to sit and take things in silence, so Amelia admired him for his willpower to remain quiet and accept whatever outcome may be of this evening's adventure. 

They turned down a larger archway that gave room to a massive, ornate door at the end of the hallway. In front of it stood two figures, one tall with dark tresses spilling from his cap, and the other shorter who seemed to issue a command of all the light in the space around her. At the sound of footsteps they both turned. Alio stopped short in going for the knife hidden in his coat, but Marie simply gave a small, nervous smile towards her friends.

"Your Majesty." Bern greeted tightly, releasing Amelia's arm to deliver a deep bow. "Lady Amelia Earnheart, as requested."

Amelia turned her attention to her Queen, meeting her eyes as she fell into a curtsy so that her knee kissed the floor. 

"Rise, please, both of you." Her voice was so small and light, yet Amelia could sense the weight of anxiety behind her words. As Amelia met the smaller girl's eyes again, Marie gifted the two with a soft smile. "Thank you, Bern." She spoke, turning to the taller blonde. "I'm sure Lady Earnheart appreciated the escort."

"Of course, ma'am." Bern conceded with a nod.

"And Lady Earnheart..." Amelia shuffled as Marie's eyes turned to her, suddenly aware of herself. "You look absolutely lovely. I'm glad the dress I reccomended suits you well."

Amelia felt a blush blossom across her cheeks. She offered a quick bob of a curtsy in addition to her reply. "Your Majesty is far too kind."

Marie only broadened her smile. "I do agree with the captain in saying that I think you will observe your newfound role quite well, Amelia."

Amelia felt her shoulders relax from their stiff posture. "I can only hope so, my lady." She assented.

Beside her, Alio cleared his throat quietly. "Are you ready, my ladies?" he inquired softly. 

Marie inhaled a deep breath, reaching to hold Amelia's hand for only a moment as Alio rapped thrice on the door before them. Beyond, a bell silenced the crowd of guests before a voice issued the announcement of her highness and lady of honor.

Amelia gave her friend's hand a final squeeze before allowing it to return to the clasped position in front of her.

The heavy doors groaned open as music from the ballroom swelled around them. A glittering chandelier met Amelia's eyes, casting light down on a hundred figures below. Each person in the room cast their gazes up, to the top of the stiarcase, where a monarch bathed in white light stood proud, refusing to meet any of the stares directed at her. She focused her eyes straight ahead, the dozens of lights reflecting of her wide, azure eyes. 

Only Amelia could see the small tremble in her narrow shoulders.

The music reached a crescendo, halting abruptly on a final, hanging note. The crowd below was silent, quiet for a respite before slowly, purposefully, a hundred figures bowed to their queen.

Amelia dipped low as well, but kept her eyes on the Queen before her, as she seemed to shed all doubt from her small frame. and stood tall as she addressed her people.

"Thank you." She began, pausing to allow the crowd below her to resume from their respect. "I would like to extend my gratitude to all of you who traveled here to acquiesce my summons. I realize that some of you endured a long journey to reach this castle, and I hope you will enjoy your stay." She stopped for a short breath before measuring her next words. "I realize it has been almost two tenfold years since this space has enjoyed your company, and for that I issue my deepest regrets. My late father, may he rest in peace, would surely be delighted to see so many old friends back within this ballroom."

Marie swallowed thickly, and after a brief moment's hesitation, chose to forgo her next words on behalf of her sister. "I myself am overjoyed at the chance to see so many familiar faces again after years of this empty castle. I hope that in my father's absence, you may lend me your allegiance as I bear the weight of this new crown. In exchange I will strive to be a Queen worthy of your respect and loyalty."

"You've already earned that much, my friend." Amelia silently supplied, eyes cast modestly down.

"Please, let us enjoy this evening in the memory of our dear former king, may he rest in peace." 

"May he rest in peace." The crowed murmured in response. A glance at the orchestra was enough to set the conductor playing a merry tune to ease the tension of the Queen's entrance. The crowd seemed more than happy to turn back to their previous chatter as couples entered the circle to dance.

Marie took her time descending the grand staircase as Amelia trailed close behind. "Lovely entrance, my lady." Amelia spoke softly so that only the queen could hear. 

"Thank you, Amelia." Marie whispered back. "It was easier knowing you were nearby to support me."

"I shall try to help as I can, my lady."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the waltz reached a cheery refrain, allowing much of the crowd to watch the dancing couples twirl on the floor. A smaller group awaited the entrance of the queen to the ballroom floor. At the center was an older man with a greying beard but a smile at the corner of his eyes. It was he who stepped forth to dispel the lingering tension with a voice that spoke of fonder memories.

"Marie, darling!" he exclaimed with a chuckle. "Though I suppose I should now refer to you as 'your majesty'?" If it were in any other tone, Amelia would have reached gently to pat the dagger at her garter. However, this man was old, with a hunched back and wobbly legs. His voice was rough from use over decades, but it still held a familiarity and friendliness that spoke no danger.

"Colonel Marxsworth" Marie greeted, her voice losing traces of its stern demeanor from before. "I'm so pleased you were able to attend this evening's events."

The colonel smiled, his chuckle an old, rattling sound. "And I as well, your Majesty. You have grown so much since I saw you last, just a small blossom at your father's side."

If Marie's eyes darkened at the mention of her father, she did not let it show. "My father would be delighted to see you once again, I'm sure." 

Marxsworth nodded. "I had hoped to see him one more time before his passing. I'm so sorry I never got the chance. He and I were good friends. I hope he rests well in peace."

Marie nodded. "And I as well." She paused before adding, almost shyly. "I hope that I can be a good friend in his stead."

"Nothing would please me more, your Majesty." He peered behind the young Queen's form at Amelia. "Ah, pardon me, my lady, I do not think we have met."

"Amelia Earnheart, my lord" Amelia offered with a curtsy. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Earnheart." He echoed "I apologize my dear, but the name does not strike me as familiar. Where is your family from?"

A flush rushed to Amelia's face, as much as she tried to hide it. "Oh, my family is to the Western Plains, my lord. We reside near to Greensmouth. They are not here tonight for my mother is to ill to travel, and my father took it upon himself to stay at her side."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Please pass along my best regards to them both." If his voice held any suspicion, Amelia could not find it.

"Of course, thank you." She replied in earnest.

Marxsworth allowed a small pause before glancing behind him to the waiting guests. "Pardon me your Majesty, it seems I have delayed your other guests." He turned back to Amelia. "Lady Earnheart, would you humor this old man with a waltz?" 

Amelia cast a sidelong glance to Marie, who gave a small nod of consent. "I would be honored." Amelia replied by gifting him with a gloved hand. She cast a glance back at Marie, who was greeting an older woman with a fur collar and bright rouge on her face.

"Did you make the journey to High Mount all by yourself, child?" Marxsworth startled her from her thoughts. "The Western Plains are such a long journey, especially alone."

Amelia could not help but think back to her journey with Saria and Kaiden and Vito. The journey to the south had not been so difficult in company.

"Yes." She replied finally "But I came at my Queen's request, so the journey was not so terrible."

"You two are good friends then, I suppose? After all, Lady of Honor is such a grand title for one of such a small bearing."

Amelia stiffened, but allowed the colonel to lead her onto the dancefloor as the current song ended. He was suspicious, and Amelia could only hope to lead him off of her trail. She rested her hand on his taller shoulder as a new melody began.

"Ah- The Queen and I have exchanged many letters over the years, since we met when we were both younger."

"I never knew her Majesty to be fond of pen mates." He wondered aloud as the dance began. Amelia focused on following his lead, stepping forward, sideways, backwards and always staying light of her slippered feet.

"I suppose I made an impression when we met." Amelia supplied, anxiety beginning to tinge her words. 

"I suppose you did indeed." His eyes scrutinized her. Amelia summoned a smile to mask her worry despite the gnawing in her chest. The music began in earnest now, and the colonel raised his arm so Amelia could spin underneath it. However, she stumbled slightly, righting herself as she touched her other hand palm to palm with the Colonel.

"Forgive me." she breathed. "I...need to brush up on my waltzing."

The Colonel issued no reply for a few moments until "You are quite good at pretending at least."

Amelia stifled a gasp as she twirled back and faced him again. "I'm...not sure what you mean."

"To be a lady and whatnot." He clarified simply as Amelia's fear mounted. Before she could object, he continued. "I've been in this Kingdom long enough to know what noble families are here and there. Never once have I heard the name Earnheart."

"Well you see I-"

"I've been in the military long enough to know what a soldier looks like." 

Amelia's breath caught in her throat. 

"I've also been alive long enough to know the signs of loyalty." He looked over Amelia's head, presumably towards Marie. "She deserves that much from her Knights."

Amelia's voice returned to her. "How did you know?" She murmured.

"My dear, I have lived for many years longer than you. You learn things after a time."

They continued their waltz in silence. Amelia found her fotting as they switched directions on the floor. "I'm sorry for lying." She conceded. 

"I can hardly blame you." He answered. "You must have a very important reason to be imitating a lady."

Amelia cast a glance up at the older man. "I cannot tell you that much." She stated. The wrinkles around his eyes pursed as he smiled. "As I expected."

Her tension must have shown on her expression, for he spoke again. "I will not announce your secret, my dear. I know you cannot tell me what your purpose is, but I can only assume your intentions are pure."

Amelia nodded as he led her in a small circle. "They are." She whispered. 

"In which case I also lend you my allegiance." He concluded as the song reached a crescendo. Amelia let her feet guide her as they finished one last whirl around the dance circle, coming to a rest near the band pit. The waltz ended with a soft whine of violins as she curtsied to her dance partner. He took her arm gently in his, leading her away from the other dancers. 

"Please do what you can." He ventured. "I have seen the death of now three monarchs in my lifetime, and I hope I will not live to see the end of her reign."

Amelia pondered his words. "My loyalty is to my queen and country, sir." She entreated, supplying her oath as a token of her commitment. 

"I ask for nothing less." He replied, releasing her arm. "Godspeed to you both."


End file.
